Saber (Fate/Lost Echoes)
|affiliation = Rucian's Servant |qualclasses = |gender = Female |height = 164cm |weight = 51kg |}} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant who appears in Fate/Lost Echoes. She is the Servant of Rucian Eludarc and the secondary protagonist of the series. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is |Suzuka Gozen}}, a dancing princess who made her stronghold on Mount Suzuka during the . Together with Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, she engaged in Oni extermination. Regarding her in literature, she is known as a thief, an Oni, and/or a celestial maiden, but all of them share a common legend that she also go by the name of . Appearance Saber maintains her appearance as seen in other media, donning a red and white high school girl uniform, though early on, she lacks the student bag she is usually seen with. When utilizing many of her skills, she often switches to her "dance princess" outfit. In public, she is usually wearing the same uniform, though is lacking the tail and ears. Personality Compared to her other incarnations, where she is fully enveloped in the "JK" identity, she is often more self-aware of her act. She maintains a desire to find a perfect match to fall in love with, though with less focus on having a "perfect romance" and more focus on finding someone to truly love her. When dealing with others, she often sticks to her JK shtick, using language atypical of high school girls and trying to use her appearance (along with occasionally using her Mystic Eyes) to get her way. However, when dealing with Rucian, her personality tends to lean more towards the shrine maiden aspect; she is more humble and meek, and speaks in a more formal and regal way. Role While first being attacked by Officer Kurogawa and his Servant, Caster, Rucian manages to summon Saber, though somewhat unintentionally, and the latter seems to scare off Kurogawa and Caster. After a rough introduction, the two formally meet each other. Abilities All considered, Saber is considered a rather powerful Servant, though is often hindered by her own personality and unwillingness (or sometimes inability) to use some of her abilities. She has seemingly lost her ability to modify her appearance, outside of making her ears and tail disappear to blend into a crowd. Saber ultimately possess three Japaneses-style swords; the tassled sword Kenmyouren, the silver sword Shoutouren, and the golden sword Daitsuuren. Upon being summoned however, she only possesses Kenmyouren. She utilizes all three swords in a variety of ways, though she tends to wield Kenmyouren in her hand while the other two often float around her and move at her command, which she uses along with her Supernatural Power Skill for a variety of effects. Her golden sword is also able to be used for elemental attacks. Her primary abilities consists of: * Mystic Eyes: which she mainly uses in an attempt to charm others, primarily males. * Supernatural Power: In its current state, Saber can use a telekinesis-like power to control her own items. She often uses this with her swords. * Blessing of Wisdom: Upon use of her silver sword, Shoutouren, Saber is able to boost her intelligence greatly, allowing her overall performance to boost. It is also considered her secondary Noble Phantasm in addition to a Skill. * Trichiliocosm: Utilizing her primary sword, Kenmyouren, Saber is able to view a myriad number of future and potential events. In combination with Blessing of Wisdom, this allows her mind to move at an extremely high speed, though she rarely uses this for unknown reasons. Saber's Noble Phantasm is "Heavenly Demon Rain", which uses her golden sword, Daitsuuren, along with an ornamental pin, to create a large number of duplicates of Daitsuuren and rain them down on the enemy. The strength of her Noble Phantasm is greatly increased when used in combination with her other abilities. Initially, she is unable to utilize it, as she is Summoned without either Daitsuuren or Shoutouren. Trivia * Originally, Saber was meant to be replaced with Elizabeth Bathory (Lancer) as Rucian's Servant, though this was eventually changed.